deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-035
SCP-053 is one of the monsters in the SCP Foudation Series. He is a Sock and Buskin Mask that uses demonic magic to create chaos across the millenniums. History Forged by Hephaestus the god of fire and using the laughter of the Muse Thalia as a gift for the Muse Melopomene. However Hera, out of spite, snuck in one of Melopomene's mournful sonnets into the forge. Hephaestus discovered this trickery and discarded the mask; causing it to fall to Earth. Was used by actors in Theatre of Dionysus; the mask absorbed their mental energy, allowing the demon in the mask to be born. The actors continued to wear the mask after the fact. First host was Iphiclus in 426 BCE. In Crete: 035 claimed to be a fallen god. But Hera discovered this and had Poseidon summon a tsunami to destroy 035's cult. 035 took revenge on Hera by destroying the Greek Empire. He then burned Alexandria's Library; but regretted seeing the information and art destroyed in the blaze. To redeem himself, 035 lashed out against the empires who invaded Greece in the future: when Rome conquered Greece, 035 influenced Nero's madness to damage the Roman Empire. He has an unknown relationship with SCP-049: the two meeting each other multiple times in the past. A noticeable event occurred when the two were somehow influencing The Crusades. In the Second Crusade; 035 was with a Hungarian army heading to Bosnia with acquired stolen goods; only to be ambushed by rebels. 035 had no host at the time and was left in the woods unto 049 found him. The two influenced the populations of the Medieval Ages; but their influence was interrupted by the Black Death. 049 tried to reduce the damage of the Plague; but was overwhelmed by the magnitude of both the suffering and the casualties. They met a 18 year old victim of the Plague and tried to heal them, but their attempt backfired. The 18 year old was deformed in some unknown way, 035 bleed for the first time, and 049 was in pain. After that event, the two went separate ways: 035 returned to the theaters to be worn by actors yet again. 035 went to Venice during the 1848-1849 Cholera Outbreak. His host had the urge to go into his family tomb; only to be locked in the wrong tomb. The Watch found 035 in that crypt, and put him in their underground prison to understand his power. The Watch noticed that 035 is attempting to influence SCP-682, due to how godlike his powers are. 035 claims that Hera and the Greek Gods are still alive, just weaker: and that 682 is strong enough to slay them. 035 also attempted to influence SCP-517, but failed. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * SCP-035 VS The Mask Possible Opponents * Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) Abilities *As a mask; will eventually (10 minutes or so) mind control anyone near him to wear him. *Produces a black blood that kills humans or causes them to commit suicide. https://youtu.be/1MU7s8zTDtk?t=2m46s **This is determined by the mentality of the victim: people of low willpower or intelligence are easier to 'digest'. https://youtu.be/1MU7s8zTDtk?t=6m36s **This blood also kills the current host eventually. *Can examine the psychology of others; including those he doesn't posses. https://youtu.be/1MU7s8zTDtk?t=6m2s *Master at psychological manipulation; even without his psychic powers. *Can manipulate the body of his host; even killing them. https://youtu.be/1MU7s8zTDtk?t=18m24s *Has a dark-purple aura that releases additional black blood. https://youtu.be/1MU7s8zTDtk?t=9m7s Feats *Destroyed the Greek Empire. *Burned Alexandria's Library. *Influenced Nero's madness that politically damaged Rome, eventually leading to its fall. Faults *Is unable to possess SCP-049 and SCP-517; and most likely struggles to possess other supernatural creatures. *The humans he posses will eventually melt from the black blood; meaning 035 needs to eventually find new hosts. *Mentally unstable. **This is partially due to 035 showing remorse for his actions and for the victims he killed. https://youtu.be/ixuHTC8-nMo?t=5m55s *Hates acne. https://youtu.be/1MU7s8zTDtk?t=7m17s Category:SCP Foundation Combatants Category:Demon Category:Psychopaths Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Villains Category:Possessed combatants Category:Serial Killers